1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support assemblies for articles such as, by way of example only, light fixtures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exit lights are ubiquitous in commercial spaces, typically placed above exit doors or in strategic areas in hallways directing occupants to the closest exit. The exit lights are well known with a housing surrounding a light source which illuminates a stencilled “EXIT” or “SORTIE” or “EXIT SORTIE” image. In most cases, the exit light, or a battery backup unit adjacent thereto, provides back up lighting in the event of a power failure, by way of one or more relatively small light fixtures supported on the housing. The light fixtures have an adjustable support which allows the installer to position the light fixture at a target location for maximum benefit.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a novel device and method for supporting an article.